Just Smile
by D.Jade
Summary: Duel Monsters and Pokémon belong to two completely different worlds. For one thing, Duel Monsters are holographic and are not real while Pokémon are living creatures that need to be loved and cared for. What will happen when two worlds collide? Seto X OC


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters or Pokémon (but I own the Original Characters)

Summary: Duel Monsters and Pokémon belong to two completely different worlds. For one thing, Duel Monsters are holographic and are not real while Pokémon are living creatures that need to be loved and cared for. Just what will happen when Pokémon are brought into the world of Duel Monsters? And how will Domino City react to the sudden change?

Basic Information: This story has characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, but no human characters from Pokémon. There will be original characters that train and capture Pokémon. The characters from Yu-Gi-Oh are extended, which means that Yugi Mutou, the _spirit_ of Atemu (also known as Dark/Yami Yugi), and Atemu himself are three separate characters living in the _modern_ world. The same thing will apply for other characters, such as Bakura, Marik, Seto, and so forth. Finally, I will change the characters' age, so please do not leave comments saying that "Seto is not that young!" or "Yugi was younger than that!" Please and thank for very much for reading!

* * *

Kaiba Corporation

The 20-year-old CEO of Kaiba Corporation sat in front of his laptop as the heavy rain continued to beat down on the windows of his office on the 30th floor of Kaiba Corp. Headquarters. He was rapidly typing on his laptop and filing through an enormous pile of papers as his cobalt blue eyes glared at the computer screen in front of him. And as thunder interrupts the steady fall of rain drops, so did the telephone's ringing interrupt the CEO's steady-paced typing.

"Hello?" answered the CEO in a noticeably annoyed tone.

"Hello? Mr. Seto Kaiba? I am calling regarding the upgraded version of your company's Virtual World system. Our company was wondering when you would have the program for the upgraded version sent over so that we can begin the marketing process. We told a representative from your company that if we did not get the program by 5:00 this afternoon, then we would not have time to market the product." The voice on the other line explained with a hint of fear in his voice, as though he was expecting something big to happen.

"I never heard of this deadline. I told your marketing company that the program would be finished by tomorrow morning!" Seto coldly answered as he showed a poor attempt to keep his cool and demeanor.

"I am sorry Mr. Kaiba, but if the program is not finished and delivered by 5:00 this afternoon, we have no choice but to market another company's product since they have already shown us their program and all we have to do now is sign the contract. However, since our company has already signed a contract with Kaiba Corporation, we cannot do so until Kaiba Corporation fails to follow through with the requirements on the contract, which for one, is giving us the program that is to be marketed on time."

"So now you are telling me that I am the one who failed to follow through with the contract's requirements?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba. At this point, it is either you send over the program or wait for our company's lawyer to call yours so that we may discuss your breaching of the contract. However, if you do not want to go through all the trouble then-" At this point the representative of the marketing company was cut off by a rather pissed off Seto Kaiba.

"Shut up! I am recalling the contract!"

"Yes, that would save us both a lot of trouble. However, you'll have to pay a fine of five million dollars…"

"Five million dollars? That's a small price for never having to hear of such shit from an employee like you again! I will send over the check in a week, so do not even think about calling your lawyers! Do you people always have to call your lawyers for such small matters? You incompetent people!" and with that, Seto hung up and threw his cell phone across the room which shattered into pieces when it hit the door.

When the phone was completely shattered, the door opened and a teenage boy stepped into the room. He was about five feet six inches tall and looked around sixteen years of age. He had soft grey eyes and raven black hair that reached just a little bit passed his ears. As he looked around the room, he noticed the shattered remains of the phone and questioned, "What's happened Seto?"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? And what makes you think something's happened Mokie?"

"I'm your little brother, therefore I can come in whenever I want to, and I just _know_ when something has happened. Also, I'm not a little kid anymore; can you not call me Mokie? It was cute and all when I was ten, but now, please call me Mokuba." Mokuba answered with a gentle smile of an innocent 16-year-old.

"Nothing has happened, _Mokie_. What are you doing here anyways? Didn't you say you were going to go out today?" Seto asked with a little grin as he stood up from his seat and walked over to his little brother. Seto stood about seven inches taller than Mokuba and unlike Mokuba's soft grey eyes, Seto had cold, piercing cobalt blue eyes. And instead of the raven black hair that Mokuba inherited, Seto inherited the light chestnut hair that fell a few millimeters passed the bottom of his ear.

"I was. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come along!" Mokuba said this as he hopefully looked at his brother. "I'm going to meet up with Yugi and his friends and then talk with Tea about her group's dance performance at the opening of the new Kaibaland. You should come along and see it. You've been working 24/7 without a single break for the past three days. Besides, it's already almost 5:00, and since you can't finish the program for the upgraded version of the Virtual World, you should just-"

"Mokuba… Don't tell me that you're the representative that did not tell me of the deadline…" Seto was now piercing invisible needles at his younger brother.

"Well, just think of it this way. That marketing company was just one amongst many marketing companies out there. Besides, I heard that they were planning to market some new game that is "supposedly" going to be better than Kaiba Corp's Virtual World. Why would you want to work with people who don't respect our products? I think it's better find a new marketing company who knows the true value of our products." Mokuba proudly replied as he smiled about what he has done.

"You made the company lose five million dollars…"

"That's it? I thought they would ask for more, since our company is so big and-"

"Shut up." Apparently what Mokuba said made sense to Seto and he wasn't as annoyed about it as when he first realized that it was Mokuba who purposely did not tell him about the deadline so that he would miss it.

"Well, now that things are all cleared up, let's go out!" Mokuba did not even wait for his brother's reply as he started to drag Seto out of the office like a 10-year-old dragging his brother out to buy ice-cream for him.

* * *

Mokuba dragged Seto into the elevator and pushed the "garage" button. The brothers waited patiently for the elevator to reach the lowest level when Seto asked, "Where are we going in this weather?"

Mokuba looked up at his older brother and replied, "We're going to Tea's Dance Studio. I told you that I was going to have her show you her routine for the opening ceremony of the new Kaibaland, didn't I?"

"Why do you always ask that friendship girl and her dance group to perform at the openings of new Kaibalands? We have enough money to invite international stars to come and perform. Why ask such a small dance troupe to perform?"

"People come to Kaibaland to have fun, not to see international stars that we're able to invite with the immense amount of money that we have." Mokuba replied with the "I-know-it-all" look on his face as he smiled at his brother, "Am I right?"

The elevator door opened and the two brothers stepped out and made their way to where Seto had parked his car. Just as Mokuba was about to open the door on the driver's side, Seto pushed him aside and said, "I'm driving."

"Hey hey! I have my license! I can drive!" Mokuba retorted as he banged on the window on the driver's side. Seto just looked at him and gave him another grin. Knowing that he won't be able to convince his brother, Mokuba made his way over to the passenger's side and got in. "Do you even know where Tea's dance studio is?"

"No. The GPS will tell me where it is."

"I spilled coffee on the GPS the last time I gave Serenity a ride home from Tea's dance performance."

_Wheeler's_ little _sister_. "I have my phone." Seto reached into the pocket of his trench coat and felt around for his phone, only to find a pen and his business card holder.

"Your phone was smashed into oblivion. Remember?"

"That was your fault. Where's your phone?"

"I forgot to charge it. Just let me drive!"

Seto looked at Mokuba and groaned as he grudgingly opened the door and stepped out. Mokuba, on the other hand, jumped out of the car and ran over to the driver's side with a grin on his face. Seto had less than two seconds to put on his seatbelt because the moment he closed the door to the passenger's side, the engine was roaring and the two brothers were already sailing down the street under the heavy sheet of rain.

When they were nearly halfway to Tea's dance studio, Mokuba felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket. He pulled out a silver phone along with a hands-free Bluetooth earpiece and pressed the "answer" button on his phone,

"Hello?"

"Hello? Mokuba? It's Serenity!" answered a worried voice on the other line.

"Serenity! What's wrong? You don't sound too great."

"It's my brother…"

"What happened to Joey?" At the mention of Joey getting into trouble, Seto smirked and asked, "What has the dog gotten himself into now?"

"Joey took Mai out on a date yesterday, and he hasn't come home yet. I told him that I needed to pick up my friend at the airport today, but I think he forgot. I'm really sorry to bother you, but if you're not busy, can you pick up my friend for me? She's at the Domino Airport right now." Asked Serenity, her voice holding onto the last bit of hope that she was hoping she could get from one of her best friend who could drive.

"Sure! I'd be glad to help you out. But how will I know who's your friend?"

"Well, she as short black hair and is about five feet four. I think she has amber eyes, or it might have been some shade of brown." Serenity was naming all the characteristics of her friend, hoping that it would help Mokuba.

"What's her name?"

"Camilla. Wait. You're not planning to go around shouting 'CAMILLA' in the _airport_, are you?" Serenity knew that Mokuba was full of energy and all but running around the airport doing crazy things these days will only get you arrested.

"Don't worry. Where should I take her to once I pick her up?"

"Take her to Tea's dance studio. I'll be there along with Yugi and the gang."

"Okay. I'll see you guys later then."

"Thanks so much Mokie!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine…" Serenity laughed at Mokuba's childishness and hung up just as Mokuba did the same thing.

"I thought you forgot to charge your phone."

Without taking his eyes off the road, Mokuba replied, "I forgot that I didn't forget to charge my phone."

"What was that all about? What did the dog do this time?"

"_Joey's_ sister, Serenity, called me and asked me to pick up her friend at the airport because Joey went out on a date with Mai and hasn't come back yet." Replied Mokuba as he maneuvered his way through traffic and sped towards the airport.

"Are you really close with that girl? Why are you helping her?"

"None of your business."

"You don't like her, do you?"

"If I did like her, I would be hated by three people."

"Who?"

"One, is Tristan. Second, is Duke. And third, you."

"Why would I hate you for liking _that_ girl?"

"You would hate me for liking _that_ girl because _that_ girl is Joey's little sister. But don't worry Seto, I'm just really close friends with Serenity, that's all. We work together on stuff."

"What the hell do you guys work on?"

"None of your business." Mokuba smiled as he approached the airport and started to drive around, looking for an empty parking space. When he finally found one, he swiftly and cleanly maneuvered his car into the narrow space and stepped out. Seto stepped out of the car and walked with his brother into the arrivals section of the airport.

"Who are we looking for?" Asked Seto, as he looked around at all the people sitting in the arrivals section, waiting to get picked.

"A girls that's five feet four with short black hair and some shade of brown eyes."

Seto and Mokuba looked around at all the people in the arrivals section and were able to count a total of six girls around five feet four with short black hair and brown eyes. "Okay Mokie. Go ask them if they're friends with that girl so we can leave."

Mokuba grinned at Seto and made his way to the center of the arrivals section. He took in a deep breath and was about to do what Serenity was afraid he'll do when…

"Excuse me. Are you Mokuba?"

Mokuba turned around and saw a girl with short black hair and brown eyes looking straight at him. She had really soft and baby-like facial features. Her bangs were swept to the side and she had a few strands of hair framing the sides of her face. It took a while for Mokuba to regain his composure and answered, "Yeah. Are you, Camilla? Serenity's friend?"

The girl smiled and replied, "Yeah. Serenity called me and said that you were coming to pick me up since Joey had some difficulty finding his way home after his date." Seto had walked up behind Mokuba and stared at the girl in front of him. "This is…?"

Mokuba turned around and bumped his forehead against Seto's chest. He looked up at his brother and scowled before turning back to Camilla and introduced her, "This is my brother Seto Kaiba. Seto, this is Camilla, Serenity's friend."

Without even acknowledging Camilla, Seto immediately said, "Give me the luggage and let's go."

Camilla obediently handed over her one and only suitcase to Seto as she smiled nervously at Mokuba. Seto walked ahead of the two teenagers pulling Camilla's luggage behind him. "Your brother is kind of scary, no offense."

Mokuba looked at Camilla and smiled, "None taken."

The trio walked to Mokuba's car and Seto placed Camilla's suitcase in the trunk then made his way to the driver's side. Not wanting to argue with his brother in front of Camilla, Mokuba went to the passenger's side without a word after opening the door for Camilla.

Seto was driving to Tea's dance studio with the help of the map on Mokuba's phone when a strange cawing sound was heard from above. To Seto and Mokuba, it sounded like a bird trying to make its way through the strong winds, but as Camilla looked out the window and into the rain to see where the sound came from, a shroud of worry came over her face as she saw a quick flash of red and orange across the sky, 'Pidgeotto?'

* * *

In the mountains near Domino City

Three people, no, two people and one, cat? Two human beings and one strange looking cat stood under the pouring rain just a few feet away from a truck that looks like it had fallen down, no, make that up from hell. The truck was completely destroyed, making people wonder how the trio made it out of there alive.

"This…"

"Is…"

"BAD!"

"Whose idea was this again?!" demanded a woman in her mid-twenties with amazingly long reddish hair.

"It was Meowth's!" answered a man, also in his mid-twenties as he pointed to the strange looking cat that stood on its hind legs. The man had light blue hair that was a few inches above his shoulders. The cat that he was pointing to opened its mouth and, spoke?

"If you'd been more careful while driving on that ledge James, we'd be making mullah right now with all the Pokémon that we _had_ in the truck. The people in this city don't even know what Pokémon are! And if they saw these 'strange' creatures, everyone _would_ have been crowding around us and paying high prices just to get their hands on them! Now? You just _had_ to slip on that ledge and let the truck _tumble_ down the _mountain_ with _all_ the Pokémon inside! Now they _all_ escaped!! It took us _months_ to capture all those Pokémon!"

"It wasn't my fault! The road was slippery and I couldn't see because of the rain!"

"Just tell me how we're going to get all those Pokémon back! The boss is going to kill us for sure this time!" exclaimed the woman with red hair.

"Relax Jessie-" James tried to comfort her but she just glared at him and shot back at him.

"Relax my ass."


End file.
